This is Our Place
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: This place will always be theirs - it's where the most important things happen to them after all. Emma/Will Spoilers for Season 1 and speculation for Season 2!


**This is dedicated to everyone in the Will and Emma thread on the glee forum - it might take a little bit of time to get here but you know this is where Wemma is ending up! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This is Our Place

"Will" Emma laughed "Where are we going?"

"We're nearly there Em, I promise" Will whispered from behind her, his breath passing her ear making her shiver it didn't matter that they had been going out since Christmas he will always have the same effect on her.

"I'm going to trip!" She protested as he snorted – she took it as a snort of disbelief.

"I'm shocked at how you would think I would let you trip, but if it makes you feel better I can do this" He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter to her back it was almost like second nature when she melted into his embrace. "See if you fall so do I"

"And you would never let us fall now would you?"

"No, not for a second so do you feel secure now?" He whispered as they started to slow down.

"I would if I could see where I was going" Emma responded she had been blindfolded ever since they left their apartment, she had no clue where they were or why they were here only that is a surprise.

Her boyfriend just chuckled, his breath skimming the back of her exposed neck causing her to shiver in delight. "Nearly there I promise"

"You sure? Because you've been saying that ever since we got out the car." Emma teased.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury – we are actually here now, you know Em I remember when you used to have patience" Will pulled her to standstill.

All she could see was pitch black – she had to give it to this blindfold it was doing its job.

"Can the blindfold come off yet?"

"Just hold on Em" Will answered moving her body at an angle. "There" Emma could tell that he was still behind her, she felt his hands loosen the knot he had made when he pulled the blindfold on, he slipped it off gracefully as Emma blinked against the sudden exposure to sunlight.

By the time Will returned to be in front of her, Emma had taken in her surroundings. She blinked to make sure this was right.

"Will... why are we at school?" She asked confused "How did we even get in?"

"Remember years back when I did that stint as a janitor?" Will smirked fidgeting slightly

"Yeah" Emma replied

"I may have kept the spare set of keys" He tried to look innocent but it just wasn't working.

"Why?" She laughed

"At first it was a mixture of I forgot to hand them back in and then I figured they would come in useful – I never thought I be using them for this though... I mean I hoped I would be but..." He realised a deep breath.

"What do you mean? I'm not following you" Emma shook her head, her curls bouncing from the motion.

He froze as he looked at her, god she was beautiful – the sunlight streaming through the windows bringing out the red even more in her hair, it was making her glow, making her seem like an angel. She probably was.

"Will?" Emma asked slightly annoyed "What's going on?"

"I'm not doing this right, and I'm really sorry Em because I want this to be right" Will huffed.

"Will whatever you do its right" She reassured.

"Do you know where we are standing _right _now?"

"Is this a trick question?" Emma giggled "We're in school Will"

"Look around" He whispered.

She gasped as she did; she had been too busy looking at him to notice where they were. Her gaze snapped back to him her heart beating in her chest thinking back on a conversation the two of them had weeks ago.

* * *

_It wasn't anything new, they were old news now so when the students of McKinley High saw the Spanish teacher and Guidance counsellor holding hands as they walked out of school for the day, they didn't pay any attention to them – unless they were glee kids when they would either smile knowingly or whistle at them._

"_You know what I was thinking?" Will asked as they walked down the corridor that everything happen for them._

"_What were you thinking?"_

"_They should just call this our corridor" _

"_Why?" Emma giggled as he pulled her closer to him wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her on top of her head._

"_Because everything important has happened here" Will mused causing an onslaught of memories to come to both of them._

_**He thought he hadn't caught up to her... yet here she was looking like an angel against the setting sun... he can't let her go... It may have been dawning on him slowly but Will finally realised he was falling in love with his best friend. She mouthed a word that he didn't catch as he pressed his lips against hers – surely he must be in heaven right now?**_

_The scene changed suddenly_

"_**The hell it isn't" He stopped her from going anywhere by catching her by the arm – they both knew her 'helping the kids' was another way of saying she was doing it for him "I love you, Emma. And you love me. Dentist or no, this thing isn't over between us." He kissed her before he could stop himself he would fight to the end if he had to because she was worth it... he was just desperately trying not to think on how this could be the last time he kissed her for a long time.**_

_The scene changed again into something that was more recent for them._

"_**Will I said let it go" Emma nearly screamed running up the corridor.**_

"_**No, Emma I will not let it go" Will rushed after her "You just told me you broke up with Carl and you expect me to let it go?"**_

"_**Yes I do... since it's obvious that you are going out with that... singing substitute teacher now!"**_

"_**What are you going on about?" Will forehead burrowed.**_

"_**Finn told me you took her to Breadsticks. And since half the school is in love with her I assume you are too!" Emma screeched, he never seen her this worked up before**_

_**He blinked trying to figure out what she was going on about unless she meant... she surely couldn't be going on about the date he had with Abby though! Can she? The date which was disastrous because Abby reminded him too much of this beauty standing in front of him – it was safe to say it was the worst date he had ever been on.**_

"_**Yes we went on a date" Will admitted "which I cut short, because I realised two things 1, she reminded me so much of you it hurt, 2, you are the only one I could ever want to be with."**_

_**Emma gasped.**_

"_**I'm do not love Abby, Emma because you won't budge from my heart – **__**I'm in love with you**__** and **__**nothing**__** is going to change that."**_

_**Before he knew it her lips were on his pressed tightly against them, he groaned in pleasure as her arms wrapped themselves around him, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth.**_

_**She pulled away first, tears streaming down her face "I thought I lost you, I thought I was so stupid that I lost you Will"**_

"_**You could never lose me – I've just been waiting for you come back to me"**_

"_**I love you Will"**_

_Emma sighed resting her head on his shoulder "Not everything important happened here – we would probably get fired if it did. She looked at him knowingly they both knew what she was going on about. Will desperately wanted to get lost in a world that had her sighing and gasping underneath him – but he always found reality was better when it came to that._

"_O.K not __**everything **__but definitely most of important things happen here – I have a feeling something else could be added to that list soon."_

_Emma just stared at him blinking, he didn't just suggest..._

"_Let's go home Em"_

* * *

"Will?" Emma croaked begging her heart rate to calm down "Why are we here?"

"You know why" Will whispered taking a deep breath; he reached into his back pocket taking out a ring box, bending down on one knee.

Emma gasped, started to breathe heavier as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Em" Will let out composing himself before continuing "I been going through what I'm trying to say now for months and nothing seems right, but now looking at you I find I don't need those words, sentences. I love you every little thing about you. How brave you are for going to therapy most weeks and yet still remaining your adorable self." He breathed out as Emma let her hand that was covering her mouth come down to her side, tears forming in her eyes.

"Will..."

"Just let me finish" Will asked she nodded in reply.

"The worst months in my entire life were when you with Carl, I hated seeing you with him, it drove me crazy and the best day in my life was when you came back to me, it happened just down there – in the exact same spot where I told you I loved you for the first time – you then told me you loved me. There's a reason I call this corridor our corridor – because it is, everything that is important to us has happened here, this was where our beginning was." He gestured to where they were standing/kneeling "I want it to be here where I say, what I'm about to say too."

He opened the box to reveal a ring, it screamed Emma; elegant, but not showy it was a symbol of them together.

"I am so in love with you, I thank the powers when I wake up to find you my arms." Will continued "I will do everything in my power to make you happy, if that means cleaning the bathroom at 2 in the morning or just slow dancing in our living room to relax you – I'll do it. Because you are everything to me Em, that's never going to change, so Emma Marie Pillsbury will you make me the happiest man in the universe and become Emma Marie Schuester? Will you marry me Em?" He held his breath.

"I have waited 3 years to hear that Will" Emma replied tears making tracks down her face. "And I hope to _god _that you don't think that my answer could be anything other yes, a thousand times yes" She held her hand out "I don't have to think about it – I want to be Mrs Schue"

Will laughed as he slipped the ring out of its box and onto her finger, kissing it before he stood up to her level, they weren't sure who initiated the kiss – but neither cared.

They had just got another claim to why this hallway was 'theirs'.

* * *

**Please Review! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
